land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
The Archer : An expert with the bow, a paragon of the ranged attack, the archer prefers to stay in the back of a group of pick off enemies from afar. Using physical skills combined with either tactile advantages or magically imbued arrows, the archer is expected to have a high damage output but low survivability. : Base HP 8 : Combat Movement 5 : Starting Money 3d20 plus 15 silver : AP 1 plus dexterity score : Armor Type 'Cloth or leather Abilities At levels 1, 3, 5, and 7 the archer may choose any skill from the archer skills pool to learn. Bonuses and Feats *'Precision '- Learned at level 1. Provides a +2 bonus to hit rolls as long as a bow, longbow, or crossbow is equipped. *'Fleet Footed - Learned at level 2. The archer gains +2 combat movement on any turn in which they have not yet made a ready or combat action yet. *'Long Shot '- Learned at level 6. Increases the maximum range of any equipped bow, longbow, or crossbow by 2 spaces. *'Quick Draw '- Learned at level 7. Gives the archer a +1 bonus to initiative rolls. *'Skill Bonuses '- The archer gets a +1 to their Fletcher score at levels 2, 9, and 15. They receive a +1 to their Tanner skill at levels 4, 12, and 18. The Strider : Upon reaching level 10, the archer may chose to continue to develop their skill with the bow, increasing their precision and range to deal even more damage to their opponents. Abilities At levels 10, 13, 15, and 17 the strider can pick any skill from the strider skills pool to learn. Bonuses and Feats *'Eagle Eye '- Learned at level 11. The strider gets a 1d6 damage bonus when wielding a longbow. *'Between the Eyes '- Learned at level 13. Deals bonus damage equal to your dexterity modifier to all enemies 3 spaces or further away from the strider. *'Pierce Their Defenses '- Learned at level 16. Each consecutive successful attack made against the same target adds an additional +2 plus your dexterity modifier in damage to each attack made against that target. At Level 20 *'Dead Eye' - For 1d4 plus your dexterity modifier turns a successful hit causes every consecutive attack made against that target gives you a +2 to future hit rolls made against that target up to a total bonus of +10. The Spellslinger : Forgoing the physical aspect of archery, the spellslinger instead uses arrows imbued with magical power to devastate their enemies with. Abilities At levels 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18 the spellslinger can pick and skill from the spellslinger skill pool to learn. Bonuses and Feats *'Retrain' - Learned at level 11. The spellslinger gets a bonus to their AP equal to their intelligence modifier. *'Cross Purpose' - Learned at level 15. Adds +2 charges to any spell shards you carry. *'Magic Arrows' - Learned at level 19. Whenever using one of the spellslinger's skills, you no longer consume an arrow. At Level 20 *'Arcane Bow' - Consumes half of your current mana pool to deal weapon damage plus the amount of mana consumed as bonus damage to the target.